


Suvira Shorts

by PinkRathian799



Series: Suvira [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Set in the same universe as "The Woman I work for" this book has some chapters to fill in the five year gap before the epilogue.(Everything is T except the last chapter, just gotta be careful you know)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Series: Suvira [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Beef

"Yes, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Kuvira nodded, looking at the person who sat on the other end of her desk. She was on the phone in her office, an impatient Suyin waiting for her to be done for date night.  
"Alright, sounds good. Yup." She pulled the phone away from her ear making an effort to show her fiance she was hanging up.

"Finally." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Look, it's only ten after, we can still make it."

"Halfway across town in five minutes?" 

"Yeah why not?" Su shook her head, sighing.

"I have nothing better to do." Kuvira grinned, throwing her keys into her hand, pulling her feet off the desk and standing to meet her girlfriend. 

"You know, I had the weirdest dream last night." Kuvira started, taking Suyin's arm in her own. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It was about you." 

"Me?"

"Mhmmm."

"And what was I doing in this dream of yours?" Marrying me. Kuvira almost opened her mouth, she wanted to say it, so bad. But she knew how Suyin felt about it, so instead she avoided the primary subject. 

"Suyin, what do you think you were doing?" Kuvira smirked as the elevator doors closed. Her question was responded too by Suyin pulling Kuvira toward her, their lips clashing in a passionate release of pent-up energy. When the door opened and the bell chimed they pulled apart, fixing their appearance before the next person could step in.

"Kuvira." He greeted.

"Devon. How are things in the public department?" He side eyed her, Suyin pretending not to pay attention. 

"They're... fine." He lied, pulling down the rim of his suit. 

"Good, I'm glad." He snorted shamelessly and Kuvira just rolled her eyes. You can't win over everyone, she learned that when Devon failed to get on her good side. He got off on the third floor, leaving her and Suyin alone again for three more floors. 

"Workplace banter, or beef?" Su asked, siding up to her.

"Beef."

"Do share."

"Why? You bored?" 

"Very."

"You didn't have to quit your job, you know. You can get back out there."

"I know... but I can't. I'm done being in the spotlight, being judged for everything I do and-"

"Being with me."

"What?"

"Come on, Su, we don't have to avoid it entirely. I thought you needed time, so I waited. But you wanted out of the spotlight so you didn't have to hear what people would say when they found out about me."

"Kuvira-"

"Su, it's fine. I'm not mad, hell, I get it. Why do you think I insist on sneaking around here?" Su looked at her thoughtfully, gripping her hand. 

"I love you."

"I know, now come, our chariot awaits." Kuvira said, guiding them out of the building.


	2. She's Asleep

Kuvira rolled her head, grinning at the sight of Suyin next to her. The older woman was passed out, still fast asleep in the morning light. She was on her stomach, face pressed against the mattress. Her pillow was shoved aside, causing Kuvira to grin. She ran a hand over her cheek, Suyin humming a response. 

"Mommy!" Kuvira looked to the door which had been pushed open, Opal standing in the doorway, a stuffed air Bison in her hands. 

"Shes asleep." Kuvira replied in a whisper. Opal furrowed her brows, walking over to the edge of the bed. Kuvira smiled, lifting her up and placing her between them. Opal settled down, taking over Suyin's abandoned pillow. Kuvira kissed her on the head, pulling the covers back onto the three of them. Looked like breakfast was going to have to wait.


	3. Telling

"Thank you for doing this," Su said before knocking on the door.

"Of course."

"I know Lin can be... scary, but believe me, you'll get used to it." Kuvira nodded. After a year of dating, Suyin wanted to tell her sister. Now, Lin already knew, she had found that out when they were just friends with benefits. Kuvira never told her, and obviously Lin didn't either. She wanted Suyin to have the experience of telling her sister. As far as Suyin knew, Lin thought she was straight. 

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Kuvira reassured her. She definitely called Lin before hand, letting her know what was coming. Suyin knocked on the door, holding up the bottle of wine to Kya who greeted them with a smile.

"Come in! Oh it's great to see you guys! I love the kids, but well, some adult time is nice." Kya said, taking the bottle.

"Well I only have a sitter for two hours so we better go fast." Suyin replied with a jest. They were guided to the kitchen, taking seats at the same side of the table the other two woman across from them. Kya poured wine, handing a glass to Lin who met Kuvira's eye. 

"So, what brings you here?" Lin asked. 

"What do you mean?" Su asked innocently, "I can't have a nice evening in with my sister and sister in law?"

"Oh no, you can. I'm asking about your maid."

"Okay I wasn't her maid." Kuvira said.

"Wasn't?" Lin asked, facing surprise. Syyin looked between them.

"Lin, stop analyzing her, please."

"Alright, alright." Lin said, waving her hands in defeat. 

"She's um... shes here because...." Suyin struggled to find the words and Kuvira placed her hands in Suyins.  
"She my girlfriend, actually." Su said. Kya looked suprised, whether it was genuine or not, Kuvira didn't know.

"Hmmm." Lin replied, a snort sort of sound.

"Lin, please don't be angry." Su pleaded. "I know this is different and that its a lot but we've been dating for a year now and-" Su paused, noticing her sister's lip lifting in a grin.  
"You knew." Su said.

"Since the night B went missing."

"How did you-"

"Kuvira said she was sleeping on the couch, and then she didn't."

"Right."

"Su."

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Oh."

"You can tell me anything, alright? I have your back."

"Thanks, Lin." Su said, smiling. Kuvira felt a grin tugging at her own lips, she loved seeing Suyin so happy. 

"Now, let's have some wine." Lin said, raising her glass. Everyone met hers, exclaiming cheers to start the night.


	4. Memories

Suyin sat still, emotionless at the sight of the papers before her. She didn't know what she expected. She figured she come and sign the papers, shake hands with a lawyer and Bataar, then go home. Sje didn't anticipate all these thoughts going through her head. She didn't think she'd second guess herself but here she was, racking her brain for memories, good or bad of her and her estranged husband. The first time they met, when he changed schools and joined the debate team. She found out later it was to get closer to her, he was a terrible debatee. The birth of Junior, holding him in her arms for the first time, Bataar next to her, smiling. He had a great smile, it was bright and vibrant. One of those people who looked truly happy when he was. She took a deep breath, raising the pen in her hand. The lawyer sat, patiently waiting for her to sign. Bataar wasn't here yet, what was the rush? She could think this through.   
Do I still love him? Her kind drowned out the good memories, bringing her back to the shifty ones. The Christmas Party at her office. 

"Wherr have you been it's been three hours?" Su asked, furious.

"No where, I was just outside with Raiko."

"Bullshit, Bataar. Raiko's been attached to his wife's arm the entire time."

"Is that whT you want of me? To cling to you like some helpless turtleduck?"

"Of course not, but I'd like you to be around. Engage with these people, Bataar, their important people to me."

"Bla bla bla, their politicians, Su. None of them are important." She crossed her arms, taking a step back, shaking her head.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No! I've had only a few."

"A few? Bataar the party started an hour ago."

"Relax, you don't need to be such a bitch about this. I'm having fun." She raised her eyebrows, taken aback by his choice of words.

"Go home." She said.

"Su-"

"No, go home. I just decided I don't want you here."

"What happened to 'the people will talk?"

"Let them talk, it's better than them seeing you like this."

"Suyin-"

"No! Get put of Bataar! I'll see you at home." She turned to the door, biting her lip as she walked past Buttercup.

She was brought back to reality when the seat next to her was filled. Bataar took his spot, nodding to the divorce lawyer.

"You haven't signed yet?" He asked. She looked at him. His eyes were wide, as if they were filled with hope. Hope she would change their mind and this was just a speed bump to a future of unconditional love. She wondered what her eyes looked like. She envisioned them as dead, grey. Emotion gone from  
them.

"No." She choked, turning her attention back to the paper. We could try. We could give it another shot. She thought. Sje looked back at him, hoping to find something to smile about, but there wasn't. She didn't love him anymore. She didn't picture his goofy grin or the time he dressed as Sokka for Halloween when thinking of love. She thought of someone else. Someone who's smile gave her butterflies. Someone who's face lit up at the sight of her, someone who knew how to treat her like the woman she was. Like she was a prize to be celebrated by her and her only. Kuvira, this girl who had stumbled into her life on an internet add. This girl who saw past all the demons, all the complexities, to see the real Suyin. The Suyin that wore sweatpants and piled all her kids in her bed at night. The Suyin who liked to be in charge just as much as she liked being told what to do. I love her. That realization, sitting here, infront of divorce papers is what made Suyin sign. She put the pen to the paper, scribbling in various places before standing up, nodding her head.

"Good luck, Bataar. I'll call you to talk about Jr on Sunday." He frowned and Suyin stood straighter. She had to get home, home to her kids. Home to Kuvira. Home to where everyone loved her.


	5. Taste of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only explicit chapter. It's just smut imma be honest with you.

Kuvira lifted Suyin onto the counter, pressing herself against her fiance, kissing her. She felt Suyin's hot breath in her ear as the older woman moaned. 

"I love you." Kuvira heaved between kisses.

"Mmhmmm." Suyin replied, grinding herself against Kuvira. Kuvira ran her hands up Suyin's shirt, pulling at it until Su raised her arms, allowing her to pull it off.

"I love when the kids have plans." Kuvira said causing Suyin to smile.

"They don't go out enough." Su replied when Kuvira nipped at her breast. 

"Downstairs?" Kuvira asked, pulling away against her will. Su nodded and the two of them raced downstairs. Suyin threw herself onto the bed, Kuvira looking down at her with a grin. 

"I'm topping tonight?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For now."

"For now?"

"Honey, we have the whole night." Su replied, reaching an arm up and pulling Kuvira on top of her. Kuvira stuck an arm under the curve of Suyin's back unclapsing the bra that blocked her from her prize. She pulled it off with her teeth, Suyin gasped, pushing her hips up to the younger girl, craving attention. Kuvira placed her hands on supple breasts, rotating them to her fiancée pleasure.

"Oh Kuvira!" Su cried. Kuvira bit back against Suyin's ear, their mouths meeting momentarily in a lazy clash of teeth and tongue. Kuvira squished her palms, Suyin gasping at the stimulation.

"Kuvira please!" She pleaded, hips thrusting into Kuvira's. Kuvira slid her hands down her lovers waste, taking in the sight and the touch of her body. She came to a roadblock, the belt of Suyin's culottes. Kuvira sneered, tugging at the lock while Suyin bucked beneath her.   
"Kuvita!" Su whined again. Kuvira huffed, finally getting the lock to click loose, wasting no time in sliding down the pants. With Suyin practically at peak, Kuvira wasted no more time placing her fingers on her clit, pushing it slightly before pumping her fingers and thrusting into Suyin. Suyin moaned, a song of sex Kuvira was certain only she had heard before. Kuvira put one hand on her own breast, pleasuring Suyin and herself at the same time until her fiance arched her back, releasing the most satisfying sound as she came. Kuvira kept going until she was sure her wife to be was finished, drawing out the orgasm as best she could. Suyin was panting, her face flushed, sweat gathered on her forhead. Kuvira ignored the feeling between her legs, falling beside her. 

"I hate that belt." Kuvira said between breaths.

"I did too for a moment there." Su replied with a chuckle. Suyin kicked her pants off her heels, rolling onto her side. Kuvira still had on her own jeans, she had no doubt she had soaken through them by now, at least a little. Su smiled, pulling their faces together in a kiss. 

"That was amazing." She whispered in Kuvira's ear. Kuvira blushed, taken aback by Suyin's quick recovery. It wasn't long before Suyin lifted a leg up, straddling her lover. Kuvira looked up at the woman on top of her. Breasts on display, smooth, tan skin. Her eyes alight with a hungry passion that was enough to make Kuvira's hair stand on end. Suyin undid the zipper of her jeans, her hand taking the opportunity to test the waters of Kuvira's core, raising a sole eyebrow. 

"Guess I should take these off you." Suyin said, pulling her acrylics across Kuvira's legs as she pulled down the jeans. Unlike Kuvira, she took them fully off, tossing them behind her. Kuvira forced her muscles to be still when all she wanted to was writhe. Suyin began to grind, rubbing herself all over her lover and Kuvura gulped, feeling any heat she may have lost in their short break return. Suyin bent down, placing a kiss, a slow one, on the most prominent part of Kuvira's lip, biting on it softly so her touch lingered when she pulled away, planting her next kiss on the neck. Kuvira felt her simultaneously melt and stiffen at the touch of Suyin's lips against her breast, and then her chest, and the her stomach and the... oh.

"May I?" Su asked, her chin lowered to Kuvira's stomach. Kuvira nodded rather desperately, one hand gripping the sheets and the other moving to Su's head on contact. She couldn't fell Suyin inside her, enjoying everything she had to offer and Kuvira giving it to her without a price. She loved this woman. If she was hurting Su by pulling her hair or squeezing her head between her thighs, Su didn't say. Kuvira jerked when her tongue slid over her clit, and it wasn't long she started to ask Suyin to finish it.

"Suyin please.. " she whispered. Su did one last lap with her tongue, before plunging a couple of her fingers in, catching Kuvira in a pleasant surprise. Kuvira wasn't a big moaned, but she knew what Su wanted to hear, so she let it out. Letting this woman know just how amazing she was. Kuvira came, Su collapsing on her chest, resting her head on Kuvira's abdomen. Kuvira ran a hand through Suyin's hair, untangling the knots best she could. Su placed a hand on her chest, looking up to her.

"I love you." Su smiled. 

"I love you too." Kuvira replied. Theh laid there for a while, Kuvirs was certain they dosed off for the better part of an hour, waking up to Suyin shuffling around.

"Where you going?" Kuvira asked groggily."

"In the shower."

"Oh."

"I fully expect me to join me when you're ready." Su added, dropping the sheet she was surrounded with and pausing in the doorway. 

"Are you seducing me to shower with you?" Kuvira asked, sitting up.

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Su laughed, disappearing into the bathroom. Kuvira waited for the water to run for a bit before she followed the enchantress into what was surely another round of something incredibly passionate. I can't wait to marry her.


End file.
